Back to the Past
by madrigalspy
Summary: When Fiske adopts a 12 year-old girl and the Kabras come over. Everything seems like it's going to go great. Then out of no where they are all zapped back to the 18th century.Will Ian and Amy's relationship blossom or will everything just fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own the39clues, or the 18th century.

Chapter 1

Amy's POV: Today is the day. The Kabras were coming to Dan and I's house. They were supposed to have come yesterday, but Fiske had asked them to pick up the girl we were adopting. Natalie had gotten angry at first, but Ian persuaded her to let them do the task. The minute I thought of Ian I immediately saw his face in my head. I had forgiven him for the times he tried to kill me and for Korea. Ever since the Gauntlet happened I noticed the changes in him. I guess without his mother in his life he could be the real him. My thoughts were interrupted by the door bell.

"Amy, go get the door!" yelled Dan. I rolled my eyes he so lazy

I went downstairs and opened the door. I looked up to see Natalie Kabra standing on the porch.

"Hey, Amy!" she yelled and gave me a hug.

We had become great friends since after the hunt. She still loved shopping, but she was much nicer now and was less snobby and rude. I suddenly heard Ian yell at somebody.

"Sam, give me that back _right now_!" Ian yelled

"Aw, does little Ian Kabra have a crush?" said a girl.

I'm guessing she was the girl we were adopting. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She was running from Ian with what looked to be a picture in her hands. The girl tripped Ian causing him to land on his face. Natalie and I were trying very hard not to laugh, but we failed horribly. After we stopped laughing Natalie told me about the girl.

"Her name is Samantha, but she prefers to be called Sam." Natalie explained

"How old is she?" I asked. I hoped she was Dan's age because Dan had been hoping for someone his age.

"She's twelve." Natalie answered.

I celebrated inwardly because Dan's wish had come true. I just hoped he wouldn't mind she was a girl. I saw Sam start to walk over to us. The picture was still in her hand. As she got closer I noticed she was smirking.

"Are you Amy Cahill?" Sam asked

"Yeah, why?" I replied

"Do you know that Ian likes you?" she asked. I was taking back _Ian liking me _it was impossible.

"He doesn't like me." I answered back dryly. I felt bad for being rude to her, but I couldn't help it.

"Your right," she said. I was surprised she agreed with me. "He _loves _you!"

Ian got off the ground the minute he heard her say that.

"Thank you, Sam," he said. "Why don't you get you get your bags and we'll take you in to see Fiske and Daniel."

"You're going to have to tell her some time soon." Sam said

"Sam!" Ian yelled. He was now blushing and was looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go get your stuff." Sam said while rolling her eyes.

As she was getting her stuff I was trying _really _hard not to laugh. Natalie had already gone inside the house so I was alone. I looked at Ian and saw that his whole face was the deepest shade of red I'd ever seen. I immediately started cracking up.

"Go ahead laugh it up." Ian said.

"Can we go inside now?" Sam asked.

She now had a backpack and a suitcase with her. I stopped laughing and answered her.

"Sure come on."

Sam, Ian, and I walked into the house. I led them to Fiske's office. No one was allowed in there so I had to knock. Fiske came out and closed the door.

"What is it Amy?" Fiske asked

"They're here Uncle Fiske." I told him.

He nodded and locked his office.

"Welcome Ian, might I ask where your sister is?"

Before anyone could answer him I heard a scream from up stairs. Everyone ran up the stairs to where we the scream. I ran into Dan's room to see Nellie on top of Natalie with her gun pointed toward Natalie. Dan was running around the room screaming.

"Nellie!" I ran up to her and took the gun away from her.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she yelled at me.

"Nellie, why were you pointing your gun at Natalie?" Fiske asked

"Um, it's _Natalie Kabra _and she's in our house! Why do you _think _I pointed my gun at her?" She yelled.

"She's supposed to be here." Fiske told her

"Nellie, were you even listening to Fiske when he told us?" Dan asked

"No, I was um listening to my iPod," She said "But why was she in here?" She asked

"I just came in to say hello!" Natalie yelled while squirming under Nellie's weight.

"Then why was Dan yelling!" Nellie answered back

"I was yelling because she was able to beat me in Ninja Gaiden 5." Dan answered

"Now can you please get off of me?" Natalie asked

Nellie got off of her and left the room, but not without a glare for both Ian and Natalie. I sighed this was not going as planned. But I still needed to introduce Sam and show them to their rooms.

"Sorry about that Natalie." I said

Natalie nodded, but I knew she was still mad at Nellie.

"Dan, Fiske I would like you to meet Sam." I said

"Cool, how old are you?" Dan yelled while jumping

"I'm twelve." Sam answered

"That's awesome," Dan said "so that means there are _three _twelve-year olds and _two_ fifteen- year olds."

"Welcome Sam, I hope you'll enjoy it here. Now Amy can you show Ian, Natalie, and Sam to their rooms?"

"Sure," I answered "Come on guys."

I showed them Fiske's room which they were not allowed to go into you. Even Dan, Nellie, and I weren't allowed in there.

"This is my room, and right down the hall is Nellie's." I told them

"Natalie this is your room."I said pointing to the room next to mine.

The room's wall was a light shade of pink with matching curtains and bed sheets. I had done the room myself so Natalie would be happy. Natalie squealed and ran into the room. She looked around and then gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed

"It was nothing." I told her.

I led Sam to the room next to Nellie's.

"We can go shopping so you can pick the paint color and other stuff." I told

She nodded and went to unpack her things.

"Thank you." She said.

Lastly, I lead Ian to the room next to Dan's. Everything was red and black. I was feeling kind of awkward being alone with Ian. How could I have been so stupid? I left him for last and now we're alone.

"If you need anything I'll be in the garden."

Before I could leave Ian grabbed my arm.

"Thank you, and about earlier I_"

"It's okay; I mean you and me together." I said while laughing.

"Pfft, yeah I mean what was she thinking?" He said also laughing.

But deep inside I knew I was lying. I loved Ian and it hurt what I had just said. I left his room and grabbed my book. By 4:00 pm I was done with the book. I went back inside to my room and placed the book down on my bed.

"Amy!" I heard Sam yell. I went down the hall to her room to find a small hole in her wall.

"Sam! What did you do?" I yelled.

Ian, Natalie, and Dan all piled in the room.

"What happened?" Ian asked.

"Ian can't you see the hole?" I asked

"So what, I'm sure someone can fix it." He said calmly.

"It doesn't matter if someone can fix. What matters is that she made a _hole _in the wall!" I was screaming now. There was a hole in the wall and he didn't even care.

"Amy calm down I'm sure we can talk about this in a calm and rational way." Ian said.

"Hey, what's this?" I turned to see Sam holding a gold chain with a key hanging from it. She also had a piece of paper that looked really old.

"Read the paper." I heard Natalie say.

"_If you have found this note it means it is your job is to protect the Key of the Universe. The key is of vile importance and will allow you to do things out of this world. Be warned though for there are people who will do anything just to get the key. These people will seem like your friend, but will betray you when the time is right. Also if the key senses confliction it will_" _

"It will what?" Dan asked.

"It doesn't say," Answered Sam "It looks like whoever was writing this got stopped." Sam answered back.

I knew she was just trying to get away with the wall thing. So she was trying to trick us. Well I'm not buying it.

"Bravo," I said while clapping. "How long did it take you to think of that?"

"Amy, what are you talking about?" Ian asked

"Well obviously she made this whole thing up. I answered back. I was no longer feeling guilty.

"I did not!" yelled Sam

"Oh don't act all innocent." I said

"Amy do you _really _think Sam would make up something like this?" Ian asked

"Oh, so you're taking her side!" I yelled

"I'm not taking anybody's side. I'm just saying that no one would make something up like this!" He yelled back.

I was getting really mad now.

Um, guys?" Sam coaxed

"Oh, like someone wouldn't fake liking somebody!" I yelled.

I knew that wasn't fair, but I didn't care.

"Guys." Sam coaxed again

"Oh, whatever!" Ian yelled

"Guys!" Sam yelled

"What!" Ian and I said at the same time.

"What's all this green stuff?" She asked

I now noticed the green mist surrounding us. Then before I could say anything we were out of Sam's room and flying through some portal. Everybody was screaming and so was I. I didn't know what was happening all I knew was we were in _massive _trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the Past**

**Chapter 2**

**Author Note:Before you read this I would just like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorite, or alerted for this story. Also I just wanted to say that I might not update tomorrow because I'm going to a Varsity Track and Field meet tomorrow and I'm only 12. But I most likely will update tomorrow. So wish me luck for tomorrow.**

Ian's POV: After a couple of seconds in the portal I landed the ground with a thud. I looked and saw Dan, Natalie, and Sam. But where was Amy? My question was answered when someone landed on top of me _hard._ My face was slammed in the floor so when I tried saying when I called Amy it just came out muffled.

"Dan, is that you?" I heard her ask

"No, Love, it would be me. Now if you would be kind enough to get off me I'd really appreciate it." I said

"Oh, sorry about that, but why must you call me 'Love'." She asked as she got off me.

Before I could answer Sam just had to bud in.

"Isn't obvious Amy? It's a say that he lives you. Because he calls you_"

"I believe I can speak for myself." I said

Sam raised an eyebrow and said "But that doesn't mean you would have told her the now does it."

I blushed because I knew she was right. I would have never told the truth to Amy about why I called her that. I hoped Amy didn't believe Sam though because Sam was spot-on about why I called Amy 'Love'.

"Okay, as much as I'm enjoying this. Shouldn't we be trying to figure out where we are?" Natalie asked

"Well right now we're in someone's house." Dan said

I looked around and noticed that Dan was right. But I was guessing it was a room in the house. Amy went to the door and tried opening it, but didn't succeed.

"The door is locked. How are we supposed get out?" she asked

"The window up there is opened. We all should be able to squeeze through." Sam said

Suddenly, I heard someone coming towards the room.

"Somebody's coming!" Amy said

Sam then pushed a chest that was in the room towards the window.

"Natalie first then Dan." She said

Natalie stepped onto the chest and being as small as she was slid through the window easily. I heard a thud and hoped Natalie hadn't hurt herself.

"Natalie?" I said

"I'm fine," I sighed in relief when I heard Natalie's voice. "Dan you can go now."

Dan quickly slid through the window and immediately said "Next."

I looked at Sam since she was one of the youngest. But she just shook her head no.

"I'm really fast. If whoever is out there comes in I'll be able to out-run him. One of you can go."

"Amy, you go." I said

"No, Ian you go." Amy said

"Amy, I insist you go." I loved Amy too much to see her die or get hurt.

"Ian, you know I'm not going to go first. So you might as well g_"

"Okay, listen up love birds if one of you isn't through that window in about 2 seconds. I will literally push one of you through it with or without your will." Sam said

Right when she said that whoever was in this house was about to come in. Immediately Sam and I pushed Amy on the chest and Sam brutally threw Amy out the window

"Ow! Seriously?" Amy said

"Oh, you'll live." Sam said "Now do you want to go down the hard way or the easy way?" Sam asked

I quickly climbed through window and landed on my feet next to Amy who was _still_ on ground.

"Amy, why are you still on the ground?" I asked

"I can't," she said "My ankle is hurts."

I heard Sam coming through the window so quickly grabbed Amy and carried her wedding style to Dan and Natalie.

"What happened?" Dan asked

"Sam threw me out the window." Amy said drowsily

"Great," Natalie said "can you still walk."

"Just give me a little while; I'm sure I'll be fine." Amy said

"Run!" I suddenly heard Sam yell

"Why?" Dan asked

"Big man with a gun!" she yelled while pushing us to run.

Amy had falling asleep in my arms so I just ran with her. Suddenly I heard a gunshot and started running faster. I saw that Sam was _way _ahead and tried catching up. She stopped and quickly grabbed a couple of rocks.

"Stop!" she said

"Are you nuts?" Dan said

"No, just_ hold on." Sam answered back

She pulled a rubber band off her wrist and aimed the rock at the man. She made a direct hit at his eye ball and knocked the man out

"Come on before he wakes up!" Sam yelled

We ran until we came up to a street.

"Guys, I know where we are." Sam said

"Where?" I asked

"We're in the 18th century." She said

Suddenly, Amy jolted up and stood up. I missed the absence of her body in my arms, but I didn't say anything. I looked around and suddenly noticed the people's outfits and cars and the stores.

"How did you know?" Amy asked

"Was it the clothes?" I asked

"Was it the cars?" Dan said

"Was it the stores?" Amy asked

"Or maybe it's the fact that this newspaper says the year 1780." Natalie stated who was holding a newspaper up for everyone to see.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner." Sam said pointing to Natalie

"Mother who'd be those people with the strange clothes on?" said a little girl

The mother looked up at us and immediately dragged the girl away.

"Well I guess we know what the key will do now if it senses confliction." Sam said

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I looked at everyone's hands and didn't see the key.

"Where is the key anyway?" I asked

"I don't _ Amy started before suddenly Sam pulled the chain from under shirt.

"How'd that get there?" Natalie asked

"I don't know. I just felt something around my neck and pulled this out." Sam said just as shocked as everybody.

"Okay, well we can figure this out later. Right now we need to get some cloth from _this _century." Natalie said

"There's just one problem." Dan said

"What?" Natalie asked

"How are we going to get the money for the stuff?"

"Oh, my gosh! Did anybody bring their wallet?" Sam asked

Natalie, Dan, Sam, and I all raised our hands. Amy blushed because she was the only one without a wallet. I leaned towards her ear and whispered "It's okay that you don't have your wallet."

She nodded and looked down at the ground. Dan and Natalie were talking to each other, so they hadn't noticed. But when I looked at Sam she had a smirk on her face that was bigger than the Grinch's.

"What are you looking at?"I snapped

"Oh, nothing much just the beautiful blue sky." She said as she looked up.

I rolled my eyes at stupidity.

"Anyway if you brought your wallet give it to me." Sam said

Everyone gave her their wallet and watched as she searched through them.

"I knew it!" Sam said as she held up a roll of dollars that looked really old. Everyone just stared at her stunned before Sam finally snapped us out of it.

"Well don't just stand there come on." She said

We followed her as she walked into a store with a bunch of girls cloths in it.

"You guys wait here." Sam told Dan and I

We waited outside for about half an hour before the girls came out. They were wearing not so fancy dresses that went down to their feet. Natalie was wearing a light-pink dress and cloak with white boots. Sam was wearing a blue dress with light-brown cloak and black boots. When I looked at Amy I was stunned. She was wearing an orange dress with an amber cloak and hazel-brown boots. I was interrupted of my admiring of Amy by Dan of course.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked

"We would have been quicker, but our little friend Natalie here just _had _to try on like 12 different dresses." Sam said looking at Natalie the whole time.

"Okay your turn now boys." Amy said

"Do we have to?" Dan groaned

Natalie rolled her eyes and said "Yes, Daniel you have to. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Don't call me Daniel." Dan said through gritted teeth

"We're in the 18th century, so we need to stay in character. Got it?" Natalie said

"Yeah, I got it." Dan mumbled

"Now all we need to do is find a shop for dudes and then we're done." Sam said

"Character!" Natalie coughed

Sam rolled her eyes and repeated her sentence.

"I'm sorry dear Natalie let me repeat myself. All that's left to do is find a shop for men and then we can use up the rest of the afternoon drinking tea."

Amy, Dan, and I started laughing while Natalie fumed.

"Are you mocking me?" Natalie asked

"Yes, yes I am." Sam said

"Okay let's not fight okay. Let's just find a shop and then quickly buy clothes for Ian and Dan ok."Amy said

"Yeah, but how are we going to find a men's shop if we have no idea where we're going?" Dan asked

"I think I could be of assistance for that." I heard a voice that I didn't recognize say.

Little did I know that this person would cause great complications through our group.

**Did any of you notice why I made Amy's cloak amber? I'm sure some of you did. For those who didn't figure it out you'll find out in the next chapter. Along with whom this mysterious person is. Madrigalspy sighing off.**


End file.
